Real People
The following is a list of actual people who have made appearances in DC Comics. Most appearances by individual characters are fictionalized accounts of their real-world counterparts. While many characters have made appearances in mainstream DCU continuity, others have appeared only in Vertigo titles and assorted non-canon comic projects. See also, Real People category and the List of comics that Real People appear in. A * Abraham Beame * Abraham Lincoln * Abraham Zapruder * Adam Weishaupt * Adolf Hitler * Augustus * Alan Ladd * Alan Moore * Albert Einstein * Prince Albert Victor, Duke of Clarence and Avondale '' * Al Capone * Alessandro Cagliostro * Alexander Hamilton * Alexander Herrmann * Alexander the Great * Allan Pinkerton * Al Milgrom * Alphonse James de Rothschild Time Masters #3 * Amelia Earhart * Amos Lawrence * Andrew Jackson * Andrew Johnson * Andy Warhol * Angus MacAskill * Ann Blyth * Anne Bonny * Annie Leibovitz * Annie Oakley * Anthony Wayne * Antonino Rocca * Archie Goodwin * Attila * Aurelian B * Babe Ruth * Barack Obama * Baron Munchausen * Belle Boyd * Benedict Arnold * Benito Mussolini * Benjamin Franklin * Bert Lahr * Bethenia Angelina Owens-Adair * Bill Clinton * Billy the Kid * Blackbeard * Bob Haney * Bob Hope * Bonnie Barker * Boris Yeltsin * Bruno Premiani * Bud Abbott * Bugsy Siegel * Buster Crabbe C * Calamity Jane * Caligula * Calvin Coolidge * Carl Jung * Casey Jones * Charles Cornwallis, 1st Marquess Cornwallis * Charles de Batz-Castelmore d'Artagnan * Charlie Meyerson * Chiang Kai-shek * Caspar Weinberger * Cesare Borgia * Charles L. Robinson * Charles Minthorn Murphy * Charles Sumner * Cherry Sisters * Chester W. Nimitz * Christopher Columbus * Clark Gable * Cleopatra * Clyde Barrow Swamp Thing (Volume 2) #46 * Cole Younger * Curt Swan D * Dan DiDio * Dan Jurgens * Dan Quayle * Daniel Boone * Daniel Read Anthony * Daniel Webster * Danny Thomas * Darius III * Dashiell Hammett * David Bowie * David Niven * David Rice Atchison * Davy Crockett * Dean Martin * Demades * Deborah Sampson * Desi Arnaz * Diamond Jim Brady * Dick Giordano * Douglas MacArthur * Dwight D. Eisenhower E * Eddie Berganza * Ed Koch * Edwin M. Stanton * Edgar Allan Poe * Eleanor Roosevelt * Eliot Ness * Elizabeth I of England * Elizabeth II * Elliot S! Maggin * Elvis Presley * Eli Thayer * Erik the Red * Erszebet Bathory * Erwin Rommel * Ethan Allen * Étienne Montgolfier * Eugen Sandow * Eva Braun F * Fala (dog) * Fate Marable * Ferdinand II of Aragon * Fidel Castro * Fiorello H. La Guardia * Francis Dashwood, 15th Baron le Despencer * Francis Drake * Frank Gotch * Frank James * Franklin D. Roosevelt * Franklin Pierce * Frank Sinatra * Frederick Abberline * Frederick Douglass G * Galileo Galilei * Gary Cooper * Genghis Khan * Gerd von Rundstedt * George Armstrong Custer * George Burns * George Foreman * George Harrison * George Herbert Walker Bush * George Marshall * George S. Patton * George Raft * George Reeves * George Schultz * George VI * George Washington * Gerald Ford * G. Gordon Liddy * Giacomo Casanova * Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette * Gil Kane * Gordon Cooper * Gracie Allen * Grant Morrison * Grigori Rasputin * Groucho Marx * Grover Cleveland * Grover Whalen * Guy of Lusignan H * Hannibal * Harland Sanders * Harriet Tubman * Harry Greb * Harry Hopkins * Harry Houdini * Harry Rawson * Harry S. Truman * Harvey Levin * Hatshepsut * Heinrich Himmler * Helena Blavatsky * Hengist * Henry VI of England * Henry A. Wallace * Henry Kissinger * Henry L. Stimson * Henry Morgan * Herbert Hoover * Hermann Göring * H. G. Wells * Hideki Tojo * Ho Chi Minh * Howard Cosell * Howard Thurston * Howard Hill * Humphrey Bogart I * Isaac Newton * Isabella I of Castile J * Jack Benny * Jack Kirby * Jack Larson * Jack the Ripper * Jack Williamson * Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis * Ja Lama * James Buchanan * James Forrestal * James Garfield * James J. Corbett * James J. Jeffries * James Madison * James Monroe * James VI and I * Jann Jones * Jeanine Schaefer * J. Edgar Hoover * Jenette Kahn * Jerry Lewis * Jerry Siegel * Jesse James * Jesus of Nazareth * Jim Aparo * Jim Morrison * Jimmy Carter * Jimmy Durante * J.E.B. Stuart * Joan of Arc * Joe DiMaggio * Joe Shuster * Joe Simon * Johann Sebastian Bach * John Adams * John Brown * John Connally * John C. Calhoun * John C. Pemberton * John Fitzgerald Kennedy * John Glenn * John Hancock * John Lennon * John "Liver-Eating" Johnson * John L. Sullivan * John McLaughlin * Pope John Paul II * John Paul Jones * John Quincy Adams * John the Baptist * John Wesley Hardin * John Wilkes Booth * John Wayne * John W. Cannon * Johnny Carson Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen Vol 1 123 * Josef Stalin * Joseph Goebbels * Joseph Kony * Joseph Montgolfier * Joseph Pulitzer * Joseph Stilwell * J. Robert Oppenheimer * Juan Ponce de León * Judas Iscariot * Junípero Serra * Justinian I * Julius Caesar * Julius Schwartz K * Karl Freiherr von Müffling * Kate Warne * Kay Kyser * Keith Giffen * Khalid bin Barghash of Zanzibar * Khufu * Kirk Alyn * Kit Carson * Kublai Khan L * Larry Varvel * Leonardo da Vinci * Leif Erikson * Leonid Brezhnev * Leslie Groves * L. Frank Baum * Lillian Russell * Lizabeth Scott * Lord Byron * Lou Costello * Lew Dockstader * Louis XIV of France * Louise Simonson * Lucille Ball * Lucky Luciano * Lyndon Johnson M * Madonna * Maffeo Polo * Mao Zedong * Mahatma Gandhi * Marco Polo * Mark Antony * Mark Twain * Margaret Thatcher * Marie Antoinette * Marilyn Monroe * Martin Luther King Jr. * Mary Shelley * Maximilien Robespierre * Mary Todd Lincoln * Meyer Lansky * Micajah "Big" Harpe * Michael Jackson * Michael Jordan * Mickey Cohen * Mick Jagger * Mike Carlin * Mikhail Gorbachev * Moses * Muammar Gaddafi * Muhammad Ali * Murray Boltinoff N * Nancy Reagan * Napoleon Bonaparte * Nathan Hale * Neil Armstrong * Neil deGrasse Tyson * Nellie Bly * Nelson Mandela * Nero * Niccolò Polo * Saint Nicholas * Nicolas Flamel * Nikola Tesla * Nostradamus * Nunnally Johnson O * Oprah Winfrey * Orson Welles * Orville Wright * Oscar Wilde Starman (Volume 2) #6 * Osceola P * Pancho Villa ref> * Paul Levitz * Paul McCartney * Paul Revere * Pat Boone * Pat Buchanan * Pat Nixon * Pat Sajak * Pheidippides * Philip II of Spain * Phyllis Coates * Pocahontas * Pol Pot * Porfirio Díaz * Preston Brooks * Psamtik III * Ptolemy XIII Theos Philopator Q R * Raisa Gorbachova * Ramesses II * Richard I of England * Richard Nixon * Ringo Starr '' * Rin Tin Tin * Robert Bertie, 1st Earl of Lindsey * Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex * Robert Devereux, 3rd Earl of Essex * Robert E. Lee * Robert F. Kennedy * Robert Ford * Robert Loren Fleming * Robert Peary * Robert Maynard * Ronald Reagan * Rudy Giuliani * Ruhollah Khomeini * Prince Rupert of the Rhine * Russell Means * Rustichello da Pisa * Rutherford B. Hayes S * Saladin * Sam Houston * Sammy Baugh * Sammy Davis Jr. * Samuel Taylor Coleridge * Sarah Bernhardt * Sejanus * Sergio Aragonés * Sigmund Freud * Simón Bolívar * Simon Girty * Sitting Bull * Sneferu * Snooky Lanson * Socrates * Spartacus * Stanislaus Zbyszko * Stanisław I * Stephen Decatur * Stephen Schwartz * Stevie Wonder * Sting * Stonewall Jackson * Stuart Sutcliffe T * Tallulah Bankhead * Tecumseh * Theodora (wife of Justinian I) * Theodore Roosevelt * Thomas Blood * Thomas De Quincey * Thomas Graves, 1st Baron Graves * Thomas Jefferson * Tom Fagan * Thomas Paine * Tom Sayers * Tomás de Torquemada * Tom Brokaw * Tom Hyer * Tommy Dorsey * Truman Capote U * Ulysses Grant V * Vasco da Gama * Vercingetorix * Virginia Hill * Virginia Mayo * Vladimir Lenin W * Walter Butler * Walter Raleigh * Warren Harding * "Weird Al" Yankovic * Wendy Barrie * Wernher von Braun * Wilbur Wright * Wild Bill Hickok * Wiley "Little" Harpe * William "Buffalo Bill" Cody * William Harrison * William Howard Taft * William Kidd * William McKinley * William M. Tweed * William Pinkerton * William Powell * William Quantrill * William Randolph Hearst * William Shakespeare * William Stephenson * William Tecumseh Sherman * Winnie Holzman * Wilson Shannon * Winston Churchill * Woodrow Wilson * Woody Allen * Wyatt Earp X * Xanthippe Y * Young Griffo * Yoweri Museveni * Yuri Gagarin Z * Zenobia * Zishe Breitbart References Category:Lists Category:Real People Category:Real World